Time
by NewRageInc
Summary: One-shot. Third place for SasuxHina-FanClub contest on DA. Theme:Embarrassing Moments! Sasuke takes Hinata out on their first date. Beware of my potty mouth. RR


_For the Picture Perfect contest at the SasuxHina-Fanclub on DA. Language warning._

_EDIT: 7/28/2010 I just got the note at DA, this fic got third place for the Picture Perfect contest. A complete surprise since I wasn't expecting much from something I wrote so... Randomly._

_I do not own Naruto._

**Time**

Sasuke was so tempted to take a pair of scissors to his hair but knew that would only serve to cause more problems than solve them. The unruly mass of his dark locks seemed to be acting up more and more as the seconds ticked away on the clock in his room. He tried bringing some type of order with gel but soon became angry when he found he looked extremely greasy with all that hair product sitting on his head. Dunking his head into the sink worked for that issue but soon he was back to square one.

"Are you nervous? That's really cute dude." Naruto was grinning from ear to ear watching his friend run back and forth between the bathroom and bedroom.

"What the fuck are you talking about? How did you get in here anyway?" Naruto's grin widened as he twirled a key around his finger. Sasuke grunted, rushing past him to begin digging through a closet.

"I'm just saying man, this is cute. I wish Hinata were here to watch."

"Shut up!" Sasuke threw a shoe in Naruto's direction, hitting the blond right on the nose.

"Oi! What was that for _teme!_" He rubbed his nose, headed for the bathroom to see what damage was done.

"Well _dobe_, you are not making things any easier for me right now." Sasuke continued his pursuit of a shirt he felt comfortable with wearing. He pulled out a navy blue button down and held it to his nose, shrugging when he decided it was clean enough and better than his other options. Just needed to iron the thing so he wouldn't look like a slob.

Iron then done. He shouldn't worry about his hair, it was _always_ like that anyway and she _did_ agree to go out on a date with him. It's not she didn't know about that. In fact, she might've looked at him strangely if he showed up with his hair all slicked back.

He started pushing the iron on to his shirt, furrowing his eyebrows when he found that this contraption didn't seem to be working. Tapping his fingers to the metal surface, Sasuke scowled. It was still cool to the touch. He tried pressing out the shirt harder, with more vigor, but to no avail. He groaned out loud.

Now, satisfied that his nose would not be swelling up any time soon, Naruto had waltzed back into the room. "Why're you groaning now?"

"The _fucking_ iron wont _fucking_ work!" Sasuke waved the offensive piece of technology around in the air while Naruto held up his hands defensively. "You probably broke it!" Naruto gaped at Sasuke.

"Why do you always look at _me_ when something of yours breaks?" The blond crossed his arms over his chest defensively. Sasuke spluttered.

"Because it's usually always _your_ fault!"

"Hey, that radio thing was an accident!"

"What about my refrigerator?"

"I said I was sorry" Naruto kicked around a few articles of clothing that Sasuke had thrown out of his closet. "This white one doesn't look too bad." Sasuke snatched it away, thanking Naruto grudgingly. He honestly didn't have time to be bickering with Naruot due to his stupidity.

* * *

Hinata sat in her families sitting room, running trembling fingers through the length of her hair. She had spent the better part of the day, much to her cousin's dismay, on getting ready for her very first real _date_. Every minute on the minute, she was looking down at her watch, biting her lip and begging for the seconds to go by faster. Hanabi leafed through a magazine idly on the floor, becoming more and more fed up with her elder sister's fidgety behavior.

"Onee-san, calm down. He'll get here when he gets here." Hinata released a breath she hadn't known she was holding. Of course he would. She shouldn't expect him to be right on time with her watch, around seven did not mean seven on the dot and she knew once it hit the hour, she would count the time even more anxiously than she was now.

Sakura had been kind enough to help the kunoichi shop around for an outfit as soon as Hinata had confessed to having agreed on taking the date with Sasuke. The pink haired medic immediately chose the perfect combination of skirt and blouse for the occasion. She had even offered some advice.

"_Just be yourself, don't let the nerves rule how you'll act. Trust me, it'll be fine to embarrass yourself a few times, just keep your cool. All you have to do is remember to keep cool."_

Neji strode into the room then. "Hinata-sama, I need to speak to you." Hinata shook her head and stood to follow her cousin out to the corridor where Hanabi would not be able to listen in. "Hinata-sama, I know you were adamant about accepting the Uchiha's invitation but please, at least let me follow you to make sure things will be fine." Neji took hold of her shoulders, giving them a more than necessary squeeze.

"Nii-san, I already told you… It's fine. Sasuke-kun has never been more than a gentleman to me…" A guard came in to the sitting room then, announcing the arrival of said person in question.

Hanabi did not bother looking up from her magazine and Neji turned tail, still annoyed by the fact that that man had the audacity to ask his little cousin out on a date. Be damned the fact that Hinata's face lit up at the Uchiha's presence. She was livid. Sasuke merely raked a hand through his hair.

"You ready?"

"Hai."

* * *

Describing the perfect date, Sasuke was sure having a sudden thunder storm in the middle of walking to the restaurant would not be part of the scenario. They arrived at the eatery completely soaked and breathless, the host giving them odd looks as he led them to their table.

"Didn't plan for rain?" He spoke coyly, a lopsided grin as he looked over Hinata's form. Sasuke fought the urge to growl. Hinata didn't notice.

"No, but I think it took everyone a little by surprise." She bowed her head, smiling brightly into her lap. Sasuke's mood calmed, watching her glance up shyly at him every now and then, that signature blush of hers crawling along her cheeks several times before his eyes. He had to fight the urge to just stare at her.

"I didn't really tell you how nice you look…" She giggled behind her hand.

"I'm all muddy." Sasuke shrugged, toying with the food that was placed before him.

"Doesn't change the fact that you look nice." She giggled again, a sweet melody. Sasuke wasn't paying attention when he leaned his elbow on the table. Her giggling increased slightly.

"Ano, Sasuke-kun… you're shirt…" She tried muffling her laugher but was failing miserably as Sasuke lifted his arm out of his own plate. His confused expression only triggering Hinata to come to tears.

She was laughing at him. He would rather fight off a horde of crazy ninja assassins than be sitting at dinner with Hinata, covered in various sauces. She offered him her napkin as he began swiping away at the offending stains. Of course, in one of his swipes, he knocked over his drink all over Hinata's new clothes. She looked down on herself in shock, amusement still alight in her eyes. Their waiter came over immediately offering assistance.

"No, we're fine. We're done here, actually." Sasuke stood, taking Hinata's wrist, almost dragging her out the door.

At least the rain had more or less gone down to a slight drizzle. More mist than actual rain now as Sasuke led Hinata through the almost empty streets of Konoha.

He couldn't believe himself. He was supposed to be the Uchiha Sasuke. A killing machine. Cold. Unfeeling. Smooth. _A__nything _besides the clumsy and blundering fool he was turning out to be. Sasuke kept up his pace and soon Hinata began hurting in the short heels Sakura had picked out for her and Sasuke's grip had begun tightening on her when he felt her lagging behind.

"Ano.. Sasuke-kun… You're sort of hurting me…" He stopped and Hinata ran into his back. Both of them were becoming more and more soaked as they stood out in this misty cloud. Could the summer weather be any less predictable.

"Gomen," he whispered, turning to hold her wrist more tenderly in his hand and massaging where his fingers had left marks. "I had not meant… for things to go like that." Hinata cocked her head to one side.

"Like what?"

"Terrible." He mumbled, not daring to look into those pale eyes that had done him in the first time.

"Ano…" She bit her lip uncertainly. "I didn't think it was terrible…" She smiled that small smile of hers', putting her other hand on Sasuke's so he would stop. "I was having fun." He furrowed his eyebrows.

"You're covered in wine."

"You're covered in gravy." Her reply was simple, sweet. He didn't realize she had tip-toed to reach his lips until she actually kissed him. A brief and lovely taste of her before she had lowered herself down and looked up at him. "Now… I think now would be a good time to take me home." Sasuke nodded dumbly, star struck by what she had just done.

When he was finally making his way back to his apartment, out on that lonely road, Sasuke could've sung the entire way. But then again, he was Uchiha Sasuke, he did have a reputation to keep…

* * *

_Dearest Reader,_

_I came up with this about forty-five minutes ago. It is now 10:51 p.m. Central time. I am really happy with this because I had oh so much fun writing it. I hope you had as much fun reading it! Leave me a little something. _

_Much Love,  
NewRageInc._


End file.
